1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a non-transitory computer readable storage medium having stored therein an information display program, and an information display method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information processing apparatuses such as smartphones and tablet terminals are widespread. In an example of such information processing apparatus, a part of a text can be selected by the touching of the text on a touch panel displayed in a display unit with a finger to move a cursor to the touch position or tracing a display screen of the display unit with a finger via the touch panel, for example.
A technique that magnifies and displays a part of a text so as to allow a user to easily touch a desired position is known as a technique for text editing operation using such a touch panel. For example, a technique is known that displays text by increasing spacing between characters when tap operation is received during text editing (e.g., refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-35611).
The conventional technique only magnifies and displays a part of a text. It is difficult in the conventional technique to move well a cursor to a starting point or an ending point that designates a selection range in some cases such as a case where characters on a display screen are covered by a finger when a certain part of the text is selected. In this way, the usability of the conventional technique described above is not always high.